kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom hearts - universe 2
Story Sora learns there's more than one universe of worlds. Once they were all together but the new character Dagin had to seperate the worlds into multiple universe's so that the heartless don't spread their darkness to all of the worlds. some of the new worlds are actually Cartoon Network based worlds. One day the heartless have formed a giant cloud of darkness that shot a laser that broke the sheild that pretected the other worlds. they only broke the first sheild to the second universe. (but only the second is in this game) all of the worlds in this universe are cartoon network based. sora has to team up with Donald and Goofy once again to save other worlds form the heartless but they also have to find Dagin(which he is somewhere in the second universe) to teach sora how to use to Keyblade Dager so that he can set things right, but there is a new threat called Organization Negative 13. instead of black coats they wear white coats. and the clone of xemnas(this is the only member that has a clone) also known as Xansem (X + ansem = Xansem) Xehanort's second nobody is know commanding the Heartless(Xansem looks alot like xehanort before he took over Terra) and now sora has to go to these new worlds to find Dagin and defeat Xansem and the -13. But he also has to collect keyblade chains to make the 13th Blade which can bring back organization 13 but with hearts. They are the only ones wh ocan truelly defeat Xansem. Sora has to take care of the other members. New Worlds as you already know these worlds are cartoon network based. Bellwood (ben10AlienForce) Providence (Generater Rex) Camp Wawanakwa Galeria Mall Now Where Sector V (KND) Lyoko (code lyoko) Cul-De-Sac (Ed,Edd,n'Eddy) Stormalong Harbor Marzipan City (Chowder) Candy Kingdom Foster's Titan Tower(Teen Titans) CN Realm Dexter's Lab(Dexter's Labratory) Dystopia (samurai Jack) Junk Yard (Megas XLR) Dude Studio (dude what would happen) New New York Endsville (billy & mandy) Smithson High School (Unnatural History) Sherman (Sym-Bionic) Townsville (PPG) Saturday Blimp (SS) Galactic Republic (not a big fan of star wars don't expect much) Camp Kidney Polynuex Middle School Bunny Island Dystopic Gollyworld Tower Prep Destruction Site - Non-CN worlds - Jefferson (jetray103) Grand Pulse (Final Fantasy XIII) The Intersection New Summons *Tom and Jerry(U2) *Odd Della Robia *The Red Guy *I.M. Weasel *TOM 2 *Erin *Johnny Bravo *Plank *Gwen Tennyson *Cyborg *Sheep (in the city) *Scooby-Doo *Juniper Lee *Octus *Fiskerton *Mordecai and Rigby *Six *Moxy *Charlie & Ginger *Drago New Heartless Light Wasp Spare Tank Crawler UFO Wormrill Ink Blob Mega Blob Ulta-Blob Tone Deaf Yin & Yang Locker Combination Torcher (torture) Magic Hat Absolute Zero Freeze Flame Reversal Scrap Paper Villains From other Worlds *Melafecent *Pete *Jafar *Organization Negative 13 In home Worlds (in World order *Vilgax *Van Kleiss *Chris Mclane & Heather *Ron *Father & Grandfather (universe 2) *William *Kevin *8 Armed Willy *Endive *Ice King *Duchess & Terrence *Slade *Mandark *Aku *oogie boogie *Mojo Jojo Category:Games